


Inksoul

by JupiterGoddess



Category: Naruto
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterGoddess/pseuds/JupiterGoddess
Summary: Just a little introspection of Sai. Cause I love him. And cause the idea just so spontaneously came to me.





	Inksoul

„What are you doing, Sai?"

The black-haired boy's head shot up at that voice. Sudden fear gripped him. Danzo was a harsh teacher, and he was striktly against all forms of leisure activity.

Like drawing.

„Master Danzo…" Sai, who had leaned agaisnt a tree, scrambled into seiza and bowed. „I… I was just…"

Danzo bowed down and picked up what Sai had laid away. The sketchbook and pencil Shin had given him as a present. So far, Sai had kept it hidden from Danzo, afraid that the old man would take his treasures away.

Now, however, that dreaded moment had come.

Sai anxiously glanced up and watched as Danzo leafed through the sketches. Waited for the verdict and punishment.

What came, however, was the last thing he had expected.

Danzo smiled down at him. It wasn't a warm smile, and at times it could be intimidating. However, Sai had expected to be reprimanded, maybe even punished. But not that Danzo would smile at him after discovering his secret.

But when the leader of Root spoke, the reason became clear.

„You are actually quite good, Sai. I have never before seen such talent. Leave alone at such a young age." He handed the sketchbook back to the boy. „You are an artist. That seems to be impossible to change. But it's just as well. It would be a shame to waste such great talent. I know just the right kind of ninjutsu for you. It will suit you perfectly. Say, how would you like to make your drawings come to life?"

Sai liked that very much.

That was the day Danzo started to teach the black-haired boy all about Ninpo Choju Giga. Brush and ink replaced the pencil.

Sai learned to use that ink and brush. He learned how to create ink clones, his very personal version of the clone jutsu. He learned how to make the things he drew come to life and use them. Lions for attacking. Birds he could ride to do reconnaisance from the air. Snakes and mice useful in espionage, as they were able to slip through tiny gaps where Sai couldn't.

All of them in black ink.

Sai's world seemed to drown in ink. And the more time passed, the more the ink seemed to stain his heart and soul. Bit by bit, without him noticing, his emotions got stripped off him. Got drowned in ink. His face became a tool to use at his will, like his brush.

However, thanks to his friend, whom he considered an older brother, Sai managed to retain a tiny last bit of humanity.

Until the day Shin died.

Sai complied with his friend's last wish. In order to survive in Root, the black-haired shinobi drowned the remnants of his emotions in his ink. And although he worked with colors, they didn't reach him anymore. He didn't manage to come up with names for his paintings.

Because his sould had become as black as ink.


End file.
